The Third Eyed Fox
by Allthatis
Summary: After stumbling upon an apparent traitor outside of Konoha, Naruto's life is change in a twist of fate...mind the claws twisting that fate.. as he is once again in the wrong place at the wrong time... or was he? Journey with him as he delves into the multi AU's across Time and Space. Pairings later. May the log keep you safe through your internal journey. 1st Story. Time skip.
1. Deja Blue

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO THIS FIC IS PURELY FOR FUN.

This chapter was written to Mozarts Mass in C Minor

Chapter one. Deja blue.

The soaked leaves slapped the small child in the face as he rushed past his surroundings, almost as if the environment was trying to stop him from arriving at his designated spot. Mizuki had tasked him after his disgraceful failure of an exam attempt to "steal" a scroll in the Hokage's tower and return it to him.

The rain suddenly increased in pressure as he grew closer to the old unused building, soaked to the bone yet bull headed as ever he battled against the elements and finally broke into the clearing.

Wet, but turning with desire the young academy student stopped in front of the building and waited momentarily. However the rain and wind bore into him seemingly for his sheer audacity to stop in the horrendous weather. After a moment longer he decided to move toward the shelter, like any other animal with a lick of common since would, though not his strong point.

As the drenched child moved to open the door, yet as his hand brushed the withered wooden door knob it slowly cracked open. Only to viciously snap wide open and the black void of the room sucked him in with all but a pitiful attempt at a cry for help.

* * *

"Well at least I wasn't the only one to fail the exam…" mused a goofy looking blonde lad to no one in particular, sauntering through the drooling woods around Konoha. "Still, I can't believe that they fell for that same old trick again, lousy perverts." He sighed out.

Meanwhile two of the guards at the Konoha gate entrance sneezed, causing fresh blood to cascade from their noses again. "Damn sexy justu" Izumo cursed under his breath.

The young, orange clothed, blonde mop headed excuse of a person continued to walk on, growing wetter from the ever present storm. Naruto stopped abruptly in question of hearing what sounded almost like a cry of distress, ironically being drowned out by the torrent of rain. But, with what he would often claim as his "super ninja hearing," his ears picked up on the cry, if only slightly. He knew far too well it's familiarity. He wanted to be of help if he could, or get a severe cold trying!

Not that he had ever had one before, thanks to his acclaimed "Supper Ninja Will Of Fire!" Whilst searching the area, the small male came upon a few broken twigs and what appeared to be sandal prints already muddied with water. As he pushed on closer to the suspected area, the second child to be out braving the unforgiving weather came upon what looked to be the fiery remains of an old building, though the rain was acting quickly to quench the fires thirst.

"Head Hunter Jutsu!" yelled someone eerily familiar to the left of him, as the blonde turned upon the aforementioned failure, Kotamu Hiroshi, the son of your everyday common villager. Yet his classmate was always out trying prove his place in the world, so he held slight respect for him.

The second failure of the same test could only look on as his classmate was drug underneath the ground, his head left showing above it only to be swiftly detached from the earth and reattached to the air.

Despite his natural resistance to the cold, our blonde onlooker froze. Mizuki stumbled for a moment though he snapped out of his stupor quickly enough to throw a few kuni at the child.

Said child's response time to the kuni was akin to a Nara's deer being caught in the lamplight of an Akamichi hunting party. The blonde crumpled to the ground as the kuni struck true.

"Heh, must be my lucky day or something" Teased his academy teacher.

"….wh..why" was all the downed child could rasp out, blood oozing from his mouth while he stared up at Mizuki with a mortified and pained expression.

"Tch… now now Naruto" the village traitor chided, "What kind of villain would I be if I were to monologue my plans to you? It's all trivial regardless.. you'll be dead soon enough." He stated this coldly while applying some killing intent though momentarily interrupted by the pitiful look that was given to him by the child. Sighing Mizuki walked towards the paralyzed brat and knelt down beside him, slowly extending his hand to his whiskered cheek and softly placing it on Naruto.

"It's because your a demon Naruto." Mizuki droned out, "I wouldn't of had to do this to you if you had never existed in the first place, yet here we are… a demon.. and its slayer."

A slow ring filled the air despite the ongoing storm, Mizuki pulled out a fresh kuni. "What do you… *cough cough* mean?" Naruto managed to get out weakly choking on his blood and the constant downpour.

He knew what his teacher was talking about, or at least he had an inkling of an idea. One starts to consciously observe their surroundings whenever you get as many beatings as he did just for sticking his foot out the door. So he had his suspicions, no parents, born October 10 the same day the great Kyubi was defeated and festival held, always being called demon, the list goes on and on. But he needed to hear it for himself.

"Why Naruto… heh heh YOU'RE the Kyubi no Yoko trapped in human form, quite disgusting really, a total freak of nature. Really, you should just die now."

Time froze… "I'm..the kyu…bi?" the dying child repeated softly as he descended into darkness. Looking on impassively, Mizuki watched as the dying child's eyes closed. Turning around to gather the scroll and his items then departed off into the woods via tree jumping.

* * *

It was a only half a mile that Mizuki had covered before a thick, heavy miasma of rage and killing intent flooded all of his senses. Stopping him in his spot and almost falling off of the tree limb he was currently on, Mizuki steadied himself. The rain seemed to ease around the area he was in.

Yet as he stood there using all of his senses to their fullest to combat the killing intent, all he heard was the pitter patter of the rain and the wind rustling through the treetops. Suddenly a low growl was heard echoing around the area stilling everything present, even the rain seemed to back of, though a mild sprinkle was still about the area.

Looking up Mizuki noticed the he was currently in the eye of the storm.

Suddenly releasing the kuni he had in hand at the base of a tree about fifteen feet behind him, he paled as he heard what sounded like wood being splintered. Slowly turning around he saw the silhouette of a small body that was veiled with a menacing crimson red aura. Mizuki readied himself mentally and put on a less than convincing front of "confidence".

"And here I was worried that there was an actually threat behind me" chuckled the now Ex Konoha nin. "I'm confused.." questioned Naruto. His bangs covering his face, darkening it severely in the lessening light. The sun was falling and bringing the night closer to its time of reign.

"Whatever about?" Inquired Mizuki in favor of readying a fuma shuriken. "If I'm the king of all the tailed beasts….._**THEN WHY AREN'T YOU BOWING**_?!" Naruto finished savagely his voice breaking into multiple pitches and forming a demonic tone. His head snapped up and the pupils in his crimson slitted eyes dilated to a fine sliver.

The now "awakened" jinchuuriki's eyes narrowed at its prey while a shockwave of sound and air pressure burst around him, blowing Mizuki off his branch.

After regaining his balance on a nearby tree, The chunin reared back his right arm to throw his fuma at the blonde.

Only for his arm to stop before the release by the Demon Fox container latching onto Mizuki's wrist. Grimacing, Mizuki pulled back his right arm catching the container off guard and sent a savage right legged spartan kick to Naruto's stomach. Naruto was sent flying back then tumbling into the forest and took out a few younger trees.

* * *

Turning around, after waiting for a few moments, he faulted.

Seeing Naruto crouched on all fours looking right at him with his head cocked slightly to his left side. Like a predator questioning it's preys next move. He stilled himself and waited.

They stared at each other intensely, each looking for an opening.

The rain was slowly regaining its force and the night had nearly claimed the land when a bolt of crimson lightning flashed off in the distance, its color fueled by the suns dying light. Mizuki, in a burst of speed, ripped out a kuni.

Just as Naruto charged at him with a snarl.

Slashing down diagonally to the left with his right hand, he aimed for the young childs head.

Yet somehow, the boy managed to duck under the slash fast enough to only loose a single lock of hair. His loss was not in vain though. He may have lost a precious spike of hair, but managed to use his forward momentum to send his clawed hands into Mizuki's chest and pierce the air behind him.

Landing on his knees with blood pouring from his mouth and listening to the mans whimpers and groans of pain Naruto locked eyes with the man "_**Now that's much better.**_"

* * *

The incarnate of rage nestled deep within Naruto's seal quirked an eyebrow and peered through the child's eyes to see what was going on.

* * *

"**Well it must be my lucky day or something.**" Stated Naruto demonically while slowly stomping toward Mizuki.

The rain was steaming around young Naruto, the downed nin in front of him trying to crawl away. Mizuki let out a girlish scream as he was flipped over on his back. Naruto plopped himself down onto Mizuki's lower abdomen. Mizuki let out a hoarse shriek while trying to push the demon off of him. His vocal chords shredding and eyes bulging.

However, his useless attempt was stopped with a right hand plunge into Mizuki 's preexisting wound. "Looks like it's time for you to go home now sensei..." Naruto whispered. "Wha?.."

"**Shhhh**….it's raining sensei…..it's pouring…. you should be **snoring.**" A crazed smile cracked across his face, his eyes covered by his bangs. Lifting his left hand high, the crazed youngster slowly started to giggle as he formed a ball of energy in his palm the size of a soccer ball only for him to condense the energy ball to the size of a golf ball. He gave Mizuki one last look.

_**Mizuki POV**_

"_So much pain….damn this freak brat! I can't die like this, not when I was so close to getting out!" _ Mizuki tried to move but he was still pinned to the ground by Naruto's hand which was gripped tightly around a sturdy root in the ground. Looking up he saw the ball of energy condense to the size of a golf ball. "_Shit…shit…. SHIIITTT_!" Mizuki screamed in his head, but before Naruto's hand plunged downward, Mizuki noticed the color in his eyes separated and run white with his pupil turning silver, and towards the edges of his whites a black shattering pattern emerged.

Then down came his hand, ever so slowly, though he knew it would only take a second if not less to impact. "_Funny….I don't even know what my last thoughts should be about, how sa…"_

_**Naruto POV **_

Impact.

No more was Mizuki. With that Naruto turned to the scroll long forgotten in the rain, yet somehow perfectly in tact and dry. After a few moments of situating himself under a tree, he opened the scroll and began a long night of memorization.

Not that he was currently conscious of course… no, he would have to thank the Great Fox later for this one. The boy owed him more than he could even try to understand at this age. So as the Fox memorized the jutsu, he contemplated the multiple ways that he could one day gain freedom. That, he would personally make sure of.


	2. Clearer Skies

I do not own Naruto!

* * *

White. That's all he could see.

No pain, no thoughts, just white.

Where was he? Naruto tried to look around, but in all honesty. He didn't even know where he was. Or if he was even somewhere to begin with, he couldn't tell. Did it matter anyways? He pondered this question while trying to remember what had happened to him before he blacked out…well, white outed it would appear. "_What was I doing? " "As a matter of fact, who am I?_ Where's my body? Do I have a body?"

"**Hmmm, what do we have here?" **Boomed an omnipresent voice with a slight female tone. "**How did you get here, young dust child?"**

Staggering around, if that was even possible, Naruto tried to reply. Realizing that he had no mouth to speak with, Naruto, or rather his answer remained silent.

"**Hmm, it seems as if you are slowly returning to the eternal flow." "No matter. If you are not prepared to show your true self then it is probably for the best" **Boomed the voice all around him again. _"I'll be dammed if I go anywhere without some answers first!_**" **Declared Naruto In what he could only assume was his mind. **"Hmmm, Dammed? Thats a matter of relativity young one." **Commented the voice. "**If answers are what you seek then I shall give you them." **Naruto relaxed, only to be put back on guard after the voice's next comment. "**But first, a trial, " "Find yourself first, then I shall grant you a few answers." **Commanded the voice. "**I'd say take your time, hmm but for now it matters not. All that matters is that you find yourself. Now go." **

* * *

Suddenly the light around Naruto was replaced with a void, pitch black. Balling his fist, Naruto looked around the void and began to search for anything of help. _Wait… Hands? Walking? What on earth is going on!? _

"_**Tch, Earth? Oh my, you ARE quite the ways away from home." **_Chuckled a slightly male voice, though this voice seemed to slither all around him instead of boom.

"Who's There!" Shouted the blonde into the endless void. Shifting into a poor fighting stance, the blonde waited. At first it sounded like millions of trees were having there leaves rustled by a unending gale of wind. "**Why, I am here" **chuckled the "male" again**. "Where are you?" **Quizzed the second omnipresent voice he had heard now. "That's what I'm trying to figure out." Grumbled Naruto. "**You shouldn't need to figure it out, you should already know." **Stated the voice in a matter of fact tone. "Well I'm definitely not in Konoha, heck I don't even know if I'm alive," "I suppose that I'm…." he drawled off. "**You're?" **inquired the voice. "I guess I'm nowhere." The boy finished.

"**Tch, you're half wrong, half right." **Answered the voice.

"Sooooooo…." Naruto drawled out while shrugging. "**Tch, not the brightest around are you?" **Lightly joked the voice, gaining an irritated look from the small boy. "Yeah, I guess you could say I'm in the dark right now." Countered Naruto. Silence took over, slowly filing with the sound of trees leafs shaking in the wind. "**Amusing. It's been a while since I've had something or someone for that matter to chat with." **

"Thanks?" Naruto replied unsure of what else to say. "In all seriousness though, where am I?" "**Tch, that question again." "You tell me where you are."**

Naruto was about explode, but for once. He decided to calm down instead. There was no point in freaking out right now, it wouldn't help. "Well I suppose I'm nowhere….." he started. "But I'm still somewhere… right?" He finished, hoping that he would get an answer that would help him. "**Tch, thats close enough I suppose" **And with that the realm he was in morphed again.

* * *

Now standing in a room that had no discernible color. The boy looked forward to see a stone table with what appeared to be a board game laid on it. As far as he could tell, the only pieces on the board appeared to an Infinite array of colored specs of dust that would twist and dance, come together then breaking apart. The colors mixed and separated, all the while entrancing the boy. He had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"_**Its you."**_ Stated a voice behind him shocking the boy and making him fall down.

"Who are you?! And what do you mean?!" he shouted out, pointing dramatically at the entity behind him. "_**I am me, and you are you. Though you should not be here yet." **__**"**__**What events unfolded to allow this to take place?"**_ Questioned the entity to himself as he floated past the boy and ignoring said child's natural reflex to shield his face. The entity touched the board causing it to glow a magnificent blend of colors and hummed to himself…err herself… well, Itself. "_**I see now." "Well I suppose we can help you out this time around" **_agreed the entity to its apparent self.

"**Hmm, I suppose so.**"

"**Tch, well he did manage to make me chuckle.**"

"_**Then it's settled**_" The entities stated respectively. Not knowing what else to do Naruto stood slack jawed with his index finger twitching in the direction of the entity. "WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Screamed the confused kid. "_**You are"**_ stated all three of the voices before everything that was Naruto was twisted and sucked into a void like vortex.

* * *

Snapping his eyes open, Naruto once again looked around and grumbled, "Great, more white."

"We could always paint it orange for you, Kame knows you're here enough to practically take up residence." Joked an old, yet firm voice to his right.

Sitting next to the window and looking out at the storm at hand was the Great Professor of the village, and Third Hokage. "Jiji!" Naruto shouted out loud, only to receive a swift whack on the head. "Keep your voice down Naruto! We are in a hospital after all, not to mention you just woke up from a 3 day coma" grumbled the man. "It has been raining since the day we found you." " Do you remember anything?" Questioned the man silently.

"Hmmm" Naruto crossed his arms and began to concentrate, his face naturally squinted making him appear fox like. After a few moments of intense memory searching and concentration Naruto finally looked up and said, "Nope! Not a clue hahaha!" scratching the back of his head and laughing nervously, making the Sarutobi face vault. "To be honest, all I remember is tricking the guards at the gate and taking a leisurely stroll through the sunny woods of Konaha!" Adding a bit of sarcasm at the end. "It's not like a demon like me has a place here anyways." he whispered mainly to himself. But the Hokage being well… a Hokage, caught that last part and responded by firmly placing his hands on the young boys shoulders.

"Who told you that you were a demon?!" He asked seriously with a solid poker face to match. Starting to sweat, Naruto looked down even more (if that was even currently possible.) and started to think about who had said that to him. _ "Who was that?" _Suddenly all he saw was what seemed to be a flashback of a head spinning through the air with a look of terror etched across its face. Clutching his hair for dear life Naruto began to let out a low whimper that slowly got louder as he began to recall the moments before his…loss of self. Sarutobi eased his grip and embraced the pained child.

Having gotten field reports from his Anbu and a few ordinary nin that happened upon the battlefield, he had more than enough information to conclude what had most likely happened.

After what seemed like hours, Sarutobi decided to pull Naruto back. Looking down at the boy, the Hokage noticed that he had passed out again. Laying the boy down on the hospital bed and getting up to dim the lights. While he was standing he removed his pipe from his sleeves and pulled out a small cherry wood box that had a red painting of an oriental dragon. Looking over at the boy, he sighed to himself knowing fully well how much the child hated the smell of his tobacco. Sighing again, he put the small box back into his robe and made his way back to his seat next to the window. _"If only Jiriya would hurry back…" mused the Hokage to himself. _Almost as if on que, he recognized a familiar chakra signature before the owner entered the room via the door_. _

"How rare of you to use the door, Jiriya. I was just thinking about you actually._" _Half joked the old Hokage_._

"Normally I'd use the window, but as you can see.._" _Paused the legendary Sanin while casting his gaze out the window. "It was a less than appealing choice."

"Bah, a ninja of your caliber should be able to dodge the rain, besides aren't you a sage of the Toads. Water should hardly faze you." The old man lightly joked, before getting serious. "Did you bring it?" he inquired. As Jiriya searched through his bag, the Hokage filled him in on the past day's events.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN TO HIM!? EVEN WITH ALL OF YOUR ANBU AROUND!" Raged the Sanin, only to be instantly berated with the Hokages words.

"THIS IS COMING FROM HIS SUPPOSED GODFATHER? WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN? I have an entire VILLAGE to run AND I'm Sixty-Eight for kame's sake!"

"You know what I'm busy with!" Jiriya shot back. Locking eyes with his sensei, growls slipped past their mouths as lightning practically shooting between them.

Finally sighing and breaking eye contact Jiriya tossed the Hokage a small cherry wood box similar to his red one, only difference being it was a green dragon instead. "Hmmmm…. I feel that we should both try harder to be in his life, only the Kami knows where this path of loneliness could take him." Finalized the Hokage, while opening the box and savoring the sweet pungent aroma of the spice before him. Packing the green spice into his pipe, he lit the bowl with a small amount of fire manipulation. As the room filled with the smoke from the spice the Hokage passed the pipe to Jiriya and they contemplated their next moves.

Feeling the aches and pains of everyday life slowly wash away, Sarutobi stood up and slowly made his way towards the bed. Jiriya quirked an eyebrow but looked on solemnly at the resting child. "You sure are a troublesome one, you know that?" he chuckled lightly while running his hand through the blondes hair. "Yes indeed, your life is going to full of twists and turns… but fear not, we will always be looking out for you." "When you wake again, prepare yourself for an intense reality check." Finished the Hokage to the sleeping child. "What do you have planned for him?" Asked Jiriya, slightly unnerved in the way his Hokage was speaking. Smiling slightly and turning around to face the window, he took his pipe back from Jiriya and stuck it in his mouth.

"Six words including this" Sarutobi's smile burst wide as slivers of sunlight broke through the clouds and managed to combat the stormy weather.

"Road Trip!"

* * *

_Why is it so bumpy? Where am I going? Why does it smell like hoarse butt? Man I'm getting really tired of not knowing where I am! _

And with that, the peaceful spring morning was broken as the hyperactive knuckle head rolled out of the now identified carriage he was in. Letting out a short lived scream and falling into the muddy depths below, Naruto picked himself up out of the mud and slammed himself onto the side of the now stopped carriage, holding on for dear life away from the muck below.

Hearing the scream from the back, the driver of the carriage stopped and looked back in time to see the kids "crazy antics."

"Come now Naruto, I didn't realize you were that anxious to get your day started!" Cheered an overly excited Hokage. "Hey gramps….."started Naruto. "Yes Gaki?" replied Hiruzen. "Where the heck ARE WE!" He cried out at the end, causing several nesting birds to depart in fright. "Well Naruto, if you would feel so inclined to get cleaned up and changed. I would love to tell you." "But.. I don't have any spare clothes." he whined at the Hokage. "No matter, I brought some for you!" "There is a river a little ways to you right, hurry now. We are waisting precious time."

After finding the river and freshening up, Naruto changed into the _gear_, not clothes, _gear_ that his Jiji had gotten him. Not that he was complaining, he loved the way battle armor looked. Returning to the carriage, he managed to James bond his way around the mud_…..James Bond? Who the heck is that? Anyways,_ "Can you please explain to me what is going on?" Sitting back down on his mattress, he looked around and observed the grand, luxurious carriage they were riding in.

Jolting to a start, Sarutobi filled his pipe from his special box as the carriage began to move and said, "Naruto. As of now you are being taken to be trained in the ways of the ninja." Naruto's eyes shot open, followed only slightly slower by his mouth. Whack! "Simmer down and let me finish first!" chided the Hokage.

"Should you choose to accept, and I stress should.", "You will begin an untainted regimen of training, day in, day out. NO exceptions, is that clear?" he commanded more than asked. "This is not a game, this is your LIFE and the LIVES of all those around you. However, do not be mistaken Naruto. Your decision will change not only your life but those around you too." "Never take this, lightly."

After a few strong gulps and minutes later, Naruto nodded his head to his now official Boss. "I understand and except.", "My decisions in life will alter those around me right?" after receiving a nod for Sarutobi, he continued. "Then I will try with all my might to help those in need"

"Then you understand that there is no backing out now." Sarutobi finalized. "Hai!"

"Good. Then your training begins."

"Welcome to day one of _**hell**_!"


	3. The Beginning Of Something Better

Once again, for the sake of repetitiveness, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! THIS FIC IS PURELY FOR FUN!

* * *

"Remind me why I am doing this again?" The only sound in the crushing black night rang out.

Originating from a young, lean teen as he sat cross legged under a tree. No reply was given. Of course, for one to get a reply they need to be talking to someone. The trees suddenly filled the night air with the sound of their leaves trembling.

"**Tch, so you can remember to be you again**. **Well, a good portion of you anyways**." Rang out through the canopy. "You know, just because you say that over and over again doesn't make it any clearer than the first time." Retorted the sitting teen. "**Well luckily for you, my time is up. Besides, you have a visitor**"

"Naruto!" Shouted an old voice. "_hmm, I'd say he's about fifteen meters out." _

'NARUTO!" The voice rang out again. Sighing, after mentally seeing the repercussions of not answering the elder the first time, Naruto stood up slowly and began to stretch, "OY! Ol' TIMER, I'M OVER HERE!", "_Maybe not the brightest way to start my morning…" _

"Well, GET OVER HERE!.", "You know what will happen to you if you make me go contorting my old body any further."

"Meh, your an Hokage. Not to mention a Leaf one at that, tree's should be but a trivial matter to a man of such *high* caliber as you are."

Silence. "_aaaaaanndd, I'm de…"_

* * *

_As the orange, dreamlike aurora of morning drew forth to slay the void pitch black of the night_. A young, cherry blossom tree sapling stood erect and basking in the glory of the morning light. A small chipmunk could be seen slowly creeping its way towards the cherry blossom, and as in all of life.

There could be seen, to those with a keen enough eye, an Eagle. Perched on a low limb and hidden in the dark, it quietly leaned forward allowing the sun's rays to show the tip of its beak.

Readying itself, the eagle prepared to launch it's assault. Taking off and releasing a cry of battle, the eagle departed from its limb, freezing the chipmunk in its place out of pure terror.

Just as all seemed at a loss for the chipmunk, a shockwave burst through the area, uprooting trees and sending the eagle crashing into the forest behind.

Miraculously, the only thing left standing was the young cherry blossom. At the base of the young tree, still clinging for dear life was the chipmunk. His tiny nostrils flaring and heart nearly pounding out of his chest. Managing to calm himself down, if by even a little, he braved one eye to intake his surroundings.

Complete chaos.

Trees uprooted and flung here and there! The ground was ripped and cracking, and above the chipmunk was an object descending straight towards him.

Using what little sense the animal had, it bounded towards a felled tree. Seconds later a screaming blonde teenager came crashing down onto the cherry blossom.

"wwwhhyhyhyyyy" was heard floating up from the crater the boy had made from his impact.

"Because you made me come in after you. Now clean up this mess and lets go." "We have a long journey….and a LOT of paper work."Grumbled Sarutobi as he walked off towards their base camp.

"How..does…that..even..make…sense?" Wheezed out Naruto while using his right arm to pull himself up.

Looking around, Naruto saw the wasteland that laid before him. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a small animal, turning his head to the right Naruto noticed a small chipmunk edging ever so closer to him.

"Well hey little fellow, did you come to help me out?" Chuckled the blonde as the chipmunk made its way towards the edge of the crater. Looking inside, the chipmunk discovered what little remains were left of the cherry blossom.

Following the chipmunks eyes, Naruto looked down to see the tree he had crushed. "Sorry?" he tried to apologize.

Looking up, with a single tear in its eye. The small chipmunk turned to the tree crusher and released a fury a scratches and bites aimed at the blondes stupid face.

"WWWWHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!" Cried out a pained voice through what was left of the barren land scape.

* * *

All patched up and sitting cross legged whit a grumpy pout adorning his face, Naruto sat on his pillow stooping in his bad luck. A dark miasma wrapping itself around the teen like a serpent, waiting for the right person for it to unleash itself upon.

"Come now, Uzumaki-san", "don't be so quick to plot your revenge when the person you want to insult is right next to you!" Chided Sarutobi from outside the carriage. "Why don't you unlock the carriage, and then we'll see who's quick to get there revenge. *Click*

"…I'll get you later old man."

*Click*

* * *

**16 bumpy, incredibly boring and uneventful Hours later.**

Still stooping in his chicken soup of revenge and possible prank opportunities, Naruto looked out at the glowing orange sun setting behind a forest. "Mehh" Letting out a puff cloud and sighing in exasperation. The blonde noticed a spec moving through the trees.

A shadow gliding along the backdrop of the canopy. "Hmm, that's totally insignificant and totally not worthy of my time" he tried to convince himself.

"_Too bad the old man locked the…..door." _After a nice healthy dosage of face palming_, _The six whiskered boy stuck his head out of the window. Giving a good look towards the front, he waited for the next bump to hit.

_"Not yet…"__"not yet…" _

_"not yeee-aalrighty lets go!" _And with that he was off, bounding stealthily towards the tree line.

Looking forward a few yards, he noticed (what with the pink and all) a Kunoichi whose hair stuck out sorely against the fading light. Her hair shimmered through for all whom had a decent shred of skill to see.

_" Dear Kami…. she's so.. so, soo about to hate me." _he smirked.

Inching forward he heard her chatting with herself, "Maaan, I hate missions like this."

Her voice shredded his ear canals, being how enhanced they were with the kybui and all, but also picking up on a second staticky voice coming from her ear. "_Just stick with the formation dobe, it's a simple escort mission." _

"I wonder who's in there though" she questioned more to herself.

Suddenly her radio cut off, and she froze. A sick veil of malice enveloped her, "Whoever it is, he must be pretty rich.", "**You wouldn't mind if I borrowed him from you, now would you?**" bellowed a voice from behind.

Falling to her knees, she painfully twisted her head to the side to see the source of the evil might.

* * *

On a branch, about ten feet away from the poor girl, pushing its way through a bushel of leaves. Leaped forward a massive creature with pure, blood red eyes of malintent. Below it's fearsome gaze were jagged teeth, ready to maim any beast, or god.

As its mouth opened wide and it moved closer, it entered into what sparse sunlight was left.

A Rabbit.

With pure white fur and a fluffy tale.

It sat on the tree limb staring. Gazing into her very soul.

"Behold The BEAST!" Laughed out a blonde kid behind the rabbit. Laughing so hard that he fell off of his tree limb.

Well according to the natural laws of their universe, he should have.

Instead he seemed to rotate all the way around the limb, returning to his sitting position.

Dazed and confused, the kunoichi cast her gaze back to the rabbit. Only to see an exact copy of the blonde teenager before her, rolling around on the trunk before popping out of existence.

"Who." "The hell…are you" she said, venom leaking from her voice.

Taking a step back, he froze as he felt her killing intent rise. She staggered into a brawlers stance, then shot her head up and charged the blonde.

Frozen. Our brave young, pranking warrior. found himself in a sort of slow trance.

Everything around him shifted and time seemed to crawl to a snell's pace.

* * *

"_Funny….. I don't even know what my last thoughts should be about, How sa….."_

I'd say there was impact.

Instead though, her fist was all but half of an inch away from his nose. Which happened to twitch slightly at the smell of all those who had been laid to waste by said appendages.

"_I wonder why she stopped…" was Naruto's thought before he took a step backwards into a firm mass._

_ "Oooooohhhh"_

"Heh heh heheheh" he started to chuckle out nervously. "Heeyyy Ol' Man Kage" was all the he got out, before a solid whack on the head knocked him silly.

"So many stars!….ohh.. nope, here comes the darkness. good bye cruel world…..","Bleh."

Decommissioned.

"Sakura!" bursted out a teen guy with sleek black hair that had been spiked mainly in the back, while being shorter in the front. "What!…. Happened?" he started strong but faded away when he saw his Hokage.

Standing before him with a blonde teenager about his age crumpled on the giant branch. Clad in a sort of black, light armor mesh.

"Hokage-Sama!" the black haired teen bowed. "Is everything alright? Kakashi is coming from the east, and should be here in a little bit."

"However the stretch that 'bit' might be Sasuke-san." Hiruzen reminded the now named Sasuke.

"Still, everything is in order and fine," "Though I was hoping to introduce you to him when we got back to the village, it seems he got a little too…. lets say…. overwhelmed with the long trip."

"Help me get him back to the carriage, then we can get on our way." Finished their boss.

Each grabbing an arm, the two genin pulled the unconscious blondie back to the carriage. "Right," Hiruzen started. "Lets double time it so I can get at least an hours worth of sleep."

"The paperwork for this is going to destroy me" he grumped while closing the door behind him, separating the ninja.

* * *

**Homages Office**

Kakashi was reading his 'novel'. Sasuke deep in thoughts of revenge ironically being shared by the pink haired girl. They all stood in the office looking at their Leader.

"As of today, I am taking your squad off of suspension for the lack of your original teammate." He informed, eyeing Sakura in particularly.

"With all due respect Hokage-Sama, Komari should have kept his paws off of me." pouted Sakura.

"I agree Sakura-chan, but once again. That does not give you the right to break him to the point that you did." chided their Hokage.

"Six weeks Sakura, six weeks. I've never seen such psychological damage in a boy that age before. I won't even begin to imagine how you got the soldering iron to bend like that..." Trailed off the old man with a shudder.

"Regardless. Starting tomorrow You have a new teammate and will be given the opportunity to join a special class of select ninja, in a few months of course.", "IF, you manage to keep up with your new training." Informing this to the new found squad before him, he gauged their reactions from his news.

Kakashi was still holding his book up, but to those trained well in the arts of subtly. The would see his eyes focused and head tilted slightly towards his students.

Sasuke looked eager and excited, almost too much so.

Sakura seemed a little worried but not much past that.

"Well then, If there are no questions. Then prepare to meet your new, new, Teammate. Naruto Uzumaki!" Hiruzen finished proudly.

Just as said boy started laughing while somehow already being in between Sasuke and Sakura. Arms over both of their shoulders, and letting his weight hang on them.

Naruto kicked out and spun around to face his new team.

"Nice to meet cha! Naruto Uzumaki at your service, I am a professional prankster and all seeing!" Cheered on Naruto.

"Nothing misses these puppies!" He claimed boldly, pointing at his eyes.

"Let's be sure we put in our all!" "But first, I need food!" he cheered out louder, and proceeded towards one of the windows behind the Hokage. Positioning himself just right he leaped out of the window.

"WAIT! I FORGOT HOW to flyyyyyyy!

"He'll be fine."

A loud crash rang out from below, "Report back here by seven a.m sharp. Dismissed." With a air of authority he practically pushed them out of the door.

Spinning in his chair and looking down at the village below, also the small amount of chaos that was forming due to the random person falling from his tower.

Hiruzen pulled out his green cherrywood box and proceeded to fill his pipe.

"I seriously hope you are worth the paper work." He grumbled one last time before setting to work on his fresh bowl. The sun setting and bringing night upon the land.

He would catch up to Naruto before it got too late, and show him his home.

Until then though, he would enjoy his well earned moment of relaxation.

* * *

Yeah! Updated!


	4. Waters Edge

I do not own it!

* * *

"Soooo, what did I do wrong again?" Inquired a rather funny positioned blonde human.

Currently tied upside down to the middle log post of three. "We were supposed to work as a team to get the bells, not charge head first into battle!" cried out his two new teammates.

"Tch, if you remembered correctly that was my clone and not me. Besides I still got the bells didn't I?" Naruto tried to reason but to no avail. "THAT WASN'T THE POINT!" His teammates shouted. "Jeez, you are just as much a knuckle head now as you were then, Naruto." Sasuke taunted.

It had been about six hours since they started their first team exercise and already the were fighting.

Sighing while standing about twenty feet away was Kakashi looking on at his troubled crew. "Might as well step in." He mused to himself. Striding forward Kakashi stuck his hand into the fray trying to break it up, but unintentionally getting pulled in. "TELL HIM HE'S WRONG!" shouted the two teens at Kakashi.

Taking the time to dust himself he cast his gaze upwards. "To be honest, he did do well in accomplishing the task at hand." After hear this Naruto began to smile.

"But you did fail to work with you team to meet the standards of the test." Kakashi finished as Naruto face faulted, "I teamed up with my clones just fine. Those two were taking to long." Naruto deadpanned.

"While that's true Naruto, the point of the test was to teach you teamwork with your new teammates ." Kakashi defended. "I already told you…I did use teamwork, How's it my fault if those two Baka's were too chicken to fight. I did what I was told to. That's that." Naruto pouted and turned his gaze away from his new Sensei.

Kakashi looked back at Sasuke and Sakura, both of them were holding each other back. Not because they were afraid of the consequences, but because they both wanted to kill him themselves.

"That's enough!" Kakashi slammed his book shut and quickly returned it to his pouch. "I want all of you to run fifteen laps around Konoha to clear your heads. And NO shadow clones or chakra use. Raising his headband slowly he turned his gaze towards them.

"Now go…. I'll be watching.." and with that Kakashi disappeared into the thin air.

* * *

** In the tree line.**

Kakashi looked on from his position at his team, then dove his hand back into his pouch for his book. For the next few moments he apologized to it for the slamming.

"What am I supposed to do with these kids…"

* * *

Turning around, both Sasuke and Sakura began to run away. Leaving Naruto tied upside down to his post. _"These people are idiots" _he thought to himself.

Looking around Naruto found a stick a few feet away, within seconds the two were switched.

"I thought I told you no justsu." Naruto hear from below him. Before he could react, but having enough time to turn his head and see his sensei squatting below him, Naruto heard the name of a jutsu he would not soon forget.

"ONE THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" In one swift plunge into the blondes nether regions, he was sent soaring into the air. "Whyyyyhyhyhhyy…?" he shrieked.

Looking up, Sasuke and Sakura saw their unfortunate teammate soar past them only to be not so gracefully stopped by the walls of Konoha. "That... looked bad…" Sasuke drawled out.

Sighing, Sasuke headed towards the splattered boy on the wall while gaining a questioning look from Sakura. Stopping for a moment Sasuke sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose while shaking his head_. "_Though he may be an idiot… I feel for him, you remember what happened to me after I unlocked my Sharingan and started talking smack to Kakashi_." _

Going white Sakura nodded at remembrance_._ "I try not to think about that Sasuke" she quivered at the thought.

Moving to the blonde who was now peeling off of the wall and falling to the ground like a leaf, the duo got there just in time to catch him. "Whyyy meeee…" they heard him whisper.

A white wisp slightly resembling Naruto floated out of his mouth. "Hold on Naruto! Sakura start healing him!" Sasuke commanded while fighting to push the white cloud back into the boys body. Sasuke reached into his pouch with his right hand sent up a red flare signaling that medic nin were needed.

Moments later a squad of three medic nin and one chuunin showed up and took their teammate to the hospital via stretcher.

Running with the squad of ninja, all seven of them made it to the Hospital.

Being told to wait outside, Sasuke and sakura watched on as Naruto was taken behind the double swinging doors.

"He should be fine now, lets hurry back to our laps. I'd rather the same thing not happen to us." Both of them paled then turned to the entrance of the hospital and took off running.

* * *

The twitch of his nose was all it took.

"I hate the smell of hospitals." Naruto deadpanned "It's too clean yet somehow…a grotesque notion."

"_**Then change the world so Hospitals don't need to exist."**_ he heard rasp around the room. "Night time all ready huh? I must have been unconscious for a while."

"_**Tch, you are never unconscious. Regardless, it is time to train. Now get out of this horrid place."**_ "No need to tell me twice" he grumbled, moving from his bed and phased through the window. _**"It's good to see that you have gotten at least THAT far in your training." **_the voice slithered around him.

"Well I'm sorry that what you are saying just doesn't make that much sense to me."

To those who happened to be up and about this fine night, all they would have observed from the blonde teen were two things.

One, he had a large resemblance to the demon..I mean Brat…that used to lurk through the streets of Konaha at night, Looking for its..his next meal.

Two, He was talking to himself.

Not in the sense that he was thinking out loud but rather he was holding a conversation with himself, he would speak in his normal voice but would then switch to a voice that seemed to touch all that was under the nights spell.

"_**Hey idiot, your talking out loud again. It seems like you've relaxed on your training, Tch. How are you supposed to find yourself if you can't even manage to concentrate on such a low level as this." **_

Stopping Naruto gripped his head and shook it in his palm. "I still don't Know what you mean."

Looking up, Naruto noticed the once lively street had been deserted. The only trace of life was the small squeaks of windows and doors as the villagers peered out at the Lunatic.

"Hmm" Naruto mused. Looking around Naruto's eyes began to glow purple, and wherever he moved his head there was a short tracer of light.

"Fe FI Fo Fum…How many civilians will fill my tum?" He vocalized.

* * *

"Sir. Should we take him down?" Asked a freshly minted ANBU. "Stand down and watch, He's just getting his payback in prank form." Commanded his officer who had a cat mask with red swirls on.

The Captains subordinate let out a small growl of disapproval but remained in position.

* * *

"Boo" Naruto said before disappearing.

Taking to the roof, he heard the screams of the section of town his was in. He laughed as he felt the rumbled of their hysteria filled stampede. "Silly people, Mass killings are for Demons."

After about fifteen minutes Naruto arrived at a pond that was in one of the many training fields outside of Konoha. Walking towards the pond, Naruto stopped at the edge and looked at his reflection.

_** "What do you see?"**_ " I see me." _**"Tch"**_ "Fine.. *huff* I see this version of me." _**"Oh? How do you mean?" **_Naruto closed his eyes and gazed into the darkness of his mind.

"I see…that this 'me' that I am now is just one of many possible versions that I could be." "But I don't see why this is so dang useful for my future training!" Naruto finished annoyed.

_**"Tch, you are a coalition of random events that have swirled together to make you who you are now. Fate only means that you are living in a time stream of events that are most probable to happen based off of your own past experiences and expectancies." **_

"What?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"_**No more hints. Get back to work." **_

"How was THAT a HINT?!" Naruto screamed.

"_**You already know the answer. All you have to do is be willing to accept it."**_ and with that the presence that claimed the night seemed to dissipate. "My head…" griped the teen.

Sitting down by the pond, Naruto dug his hands into the ground and began to meditate. _"I know the answer already? what bull. If I knew the answer, I wouldn't have to go through all of this crap. Whatever, getting mad about this won't change anything." _Naruto's thoughts drawled off and his mind stilled.

Focusing on the darkness in his mind Naruto tried to feel out his surrounding, and to his surprise and slight annoyance he felt someone hiding a few yards to his right. "Come on out!" He shouted. Earning a girlish squeak from behind the trees. "No use in running either, I already have clones surrounding the area.

After a few moments he heard shuffling and the crunch of leave underfoot as his spy came forth. "To what do I owe the pleasure miss?" He asked, eyes still closed and hands rooted firmly in the ground. "i..i..I hap... Happened to n..notice you earlier a..and ju…just wanted to confirm my suspicions." She squeaked out at the end. "Your suspicions? And what might those be?" He inquired.

"W..Would you ha..happen to be Uzumaki, Naruto?" She questioned.

"The one and only baby!" He cheered out, turning his head with a smile and giving a thumbs up at the girl. His eyes open and glowing purple in the moons light.

Watching as the girls face went bright red, even in the night, He watched as she toppled to the ground. "OY! LADY" he shouted, Dashing to her and catching her in time.

He started fanning her face with his hand. "Are you ok?!" He shouted. Turning his head to the pond, he concentrated hard and managed to pull a softball sized sphere of water from it, bringing it closer to him. He dropped it when it lined up with her face, however the sudden splash of water caused the mystery girl to let loose a squeal and send an open palm to the underside of the blondes chin sending him flying up and crashing into the water.

Quickly realizing what she had done the girl took off her grey jacket and dove into the surprisingly deep pond. Catching up to the blonde, she tried to pull him up only to let air escape in awe at how heavy he was.

Activating her family bloodline she noticed a few weight multiplier seals on his clothes. Blushing underwater, she tugged at the blondes top and successfully removed it.

Managing to loose enough weight she was able to pull him up to the surface and to land.

Getting out and pulling him back to where her jacket laid she covered him after making sure he had no water in his lungs and was breathing. She left to gather wood for a fire to dry them.

* * *

Coming too, Naruto noticed that he had a jacket covering him and there was a nice heat coming from his right. Looking towards it's source, Naruto saw a gorgeous girl with pure white eyes curled up in her knees and slightly shivering. Leaning up he took the jacket in his hand and took it to the girl and wrapped it around her. "It's good to see your alive…and me too haha" he joked while sitting himself down only to then realize that he had no shirt.

"Hey, where is my shirt? Did you do something funny to me after you knocked me out?" he asked with a ludicrous expression on his face.

"W…WHAT!?" she cried out.

"Hah! I'm just messing with you….miss?" He questioned. "Hinata Hyuga." She replied curtly, "Well miss Hyuga, lets get you home huh? Your Family must be freaking out by now!"

"Thanks, But I'd rather stay under the stars tonight, besides I already have the fire going." Hinata leaned back with her arms behind her head.

"It's good to sneak out sometimes." Naruto told her. "It gives you time to think and a since of adventure hehe."

"I agree" laughed the Pale eyed girl.

"Well it looks like me and you are going to get along swimmingly, Hinata" Naruto laid dow beside her in the same fashion.

It wasn't long before the two slipped into their respective dream realms, awaiting for the daylight to reach their side of the planet again.


End file.
